Hawky Returns
by FlameoInstantNoodles
Summary: Hawky -obviously- returns. Tokka, Minor Kataang, and upon request Maiko. Post-War. Return of Toph's parents… Yeah. Please review my life circles around how many reviews I get.
1. The letter

Second Fanfic. Yeah, okay...  
Toph-15  
Aang-15  
Katara-16  
Sokka-18  
Suki-18  
Zuko-18  
R&R, maybe.

* * *

Ba Sing Sei. The impenetrable city. The fallen city saved from the clutches of the fire nation by The Great Dragon of The West. A place as peaceful as a remote location, while also being one of the busiest cities in the world.

So when a certain bird arrived there after two years of searching for it's master, there was much commotion upon the group consisting of the avatar, three female warriors, the fire lord, and a southern water tribe...warrior. The whole city to Toph was very boring and isolating. Sokka took three days to make up a good reason for her to almost had to drag her there, literally.

"What's that?" Zuko asked pointing to the sky, ceasing his rhythmic sweeping of the Jasmine Dragon.

"Looks like a messenger hawk." Suki said, setting her tea on the round table. She stood up and squinted, getting a better look.

"It better not be about another damn peace meeting!" Aang complained from his position on the couch, by Katara, "I lost about a week of sleep! Sleep is precious, I need it!"

The newly turned 15 year-old slouched down further in his seat.

"Since when do you care about sleep? That's Snoozles' job, Twinkle toes!" Toph said.

"When guys turn 15 three things matter! Sleep, Food and Sarcasm!" Aang said numbering on his fingers, even if Toph couldn't see, the gaang still acted as if she could.

"What about me?" Katara pouted, making her best puppy eyes.

"Okay, maybe four." Aang teased sitting back down by his girlfriend.

"Ugh," Sokka complained, then he took a closer look at the bird that was roughly 20 to 35 feet away, "I recognize that bird! Hawky?!"

As the bird landed on Zuko's arm, Toph's eyes widen,"That bird's back- I mean he left?" Toph said, worried that Sokka might have heard her slip up.

"Toph got a letter!" Zuko said unrolling the scroll, so he handed it to Sokka.

"Why are you giving it to me? It's Toph's letter!" Sokka complained.

"One you already love opening other people's mail." Katara said.

"And two toph can't read, write or see one D one O T! Write it out!" Aang finished.

"You took the word out of my mouth." Katara said.

"One, D, one, O, T?" Sokka asked, as he tried to figure out what the airbender ment.

"Oh ha ha, very funny." Sokka said with sarcasm dripping from his tone. He held up the paper and it read  
1-D-1-O-T (IDIOT)

"Wait who's Hawky?" Zuko asked, remembering the comment from earlier.

"It's a bird Sokka purchased, way back when the war was going, and we were hiding in the fire nation, B.Z.T." Aang explained.

"B.Z.T?" Zuko asked.

"Before Zuko's Time," Toph said, "Now back to the letter Snoozles!"

"Okay geez." Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

"Ahem,  
Dear Daughter,  
We got your letter, do you know how worried you are? Come home immediately! How surprised and scared do think we were when a hawk, fire nation no less. Why are you in the fire nation, you could be hurt. What were you thinking disobeying orders? I hope you're happy, look what has happened.  
Sincerely,  
Lao Bei Fong." Sokka finished.

"WHAT A B-" Toph started.

"Wait there's more." Sokka cut her off. " P.S. This Poppy, Toph's mother. I am very happy for you sweety. Your father is a knuckle brain. We really miss you, I am sorry, did you really feel like that? Please, hopefully you can find it in you to forgive me. But more importantly your father. I'm sorry"  
"Wow," Katara said shocked, "I didn't see that reply to our letter."

"You knew about this?" Sokka screeched, "Do you know how worried I was to find Hawky missing after only 5 hours of ownership?"

"Don't even bother Meathead, Sweetness wrote the letter for me." Toph said, digging for gold, yes, even at fifteen.

"Why'd you use Hawky?" Sokka continued his ranting sending a death glare at his bending sister.

"That was the only mail source available at the time." Katara snapped back, "Ostrich-horses don't exactly run on water."

"You could've just bought your own hawk! We had a lot of money then." Sokka argued.

"Not with stolen money!" The waterbender reasoned.

"Guys calm down, that was two years ago!" Aang reasoned.

"I feel like we're being left out of the conversation." Zuko spoke for both him and Suki.

"If you weren't so cute and my boyfriend, I would probably punch you in the face." Katara said, calming down.

Aang just stood in shock with a nervous smile on his face. He was very aware of what women do when they're pissed. "I guess I am just really lucky." Aang said, putting his arm around Katara's shoulder.

"You can't start the next chapter of your life, if you keep re-reading the last, words to live by." Iroh said walking in the back room of the tea shop. He had finished playing a round of Paisho with Master Piandao.

"But this is about Toph now." Iroh continued, "Toph are you ready to go home to see your parents?"

* * *

Okay, gotta go eat enchiladas.

Today in my Latin class I got a _'message from the gods'_ this is what it said:

I'm so silly. I'm useless.

I was only hurt because it was sooo damn true, sadly. *tear*

There is like 40% chance that this will turn into a multi chapter Tokka story. Maybe okay getting hungry bye! Please review!


	2. Denial

Yeah thks 4 the reviews! Multi Chapter here I come!

I really appreciate it.

I for got the disclaimer last time so here.

Disclaimer: No I don't own the show I am writing about, which I don't way to write because you can see it at the top of the page. I would tell you who does own it but I don't want to worry about spelling their names.

* * *

_"Toph are you ready to go home to your parents?"_

* * *

**Denial**

"Uh... Let me sleep on it." Toph said, the answer unclear at the time.

"You're going to have to come up with an answer sometime." The Kyoshi warrior said.

"She right." Zuko said turning his head, and directing his attention to her. The sun was sinking low over the horizon and there was already a battle going on between Hawky and Momo.

Soon all eyes were on her. She broke the awkward silence with a yawn. "Well it's a tough question, so I better start sleeping. Oh and Snoozles, try to keep down the snoring. Night! " Then she made her way towards her room.

"I'll take her word for it." Aang said after he broke apart the quarreling animals. "I'm going to bed too, see you all in the morning." Then he walked towards his room at the end of the hall.

* * *

After they all said goodnight to each other they all headed for their own rooms except Katara and Sokka.

When the waterbender was halfway down the hall, Sokka stopped her, "And where do you think you're going?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Where do you think I'm going?" She replied, "Anyway why are you out here?"

"Why does it matter?" He said, "Never speak of this again?"

"Agreed." She said as she kept walking towards a certain room at the end of the hallway.

* * *

Sokka stopped in front of Toph's door, the one she claimed when they first arrived. She literally carved her name into the door with a rock. Iroh didn't care the least, he said he was expecting such strong-willed acts from her.

"Toph? You awake? I need to ask you something." He said to the door not bothering to knock, she probably knew that someone was at her door, that was, if she was actually awake.

When no answer came he continued, not caring about the weird look he got from Zuko, when he passed him in the hallway. "I was wondering if-"

"SNOOZLES!" A voice said from within the room, having an angry woman was bad, having an angry Toph was even worse.

"I purposely say keep it down, and you come knocking on my door?!" Toph said trying her best not to scream. "Do you know how hard it is to sleep already with the commotion that's going on?" She said gesturing towards Zuko's room.

"That's normal." Sokka stated.

"There too." She said, pointing to Aang's room.

"Oh... Ewww." The warrior said, his face scrunching up in disgust, trying his best not to imagine anything.

"I know now go to your room and make out with Suki or something." She said waving her hand in dismissal.

"That's actually what I was going to ask you about." Sokka started, "You see-"

"GOODNIGHT SNOOZLES." Toph said and slammed the door in his face.

"Uh... goodnight." Sokka said weakly then sulked back to his room.

* * *

I know I should make the chapters longer but I work faster that way, I am still working on my other story, I didn't abandon it I'm just working on a really long chapter.

Okay gotta go shopping with my mom. Bye. R&R!


	3. Taking Your Own Advice: NOT

Next chapter, way more Tokka.  
Special thanks to: GreatGooglyMooglies

**HERE IS A SUMMARY OF THE STORY** _For those of you who have no clue whatsoever about my story_:  
Hawky had a really hard time finding Sokka because of the constant moving here to there. So he searched for two years looking. He brought back the letter reply for the letter Toph sent to her parents in the episode 'The Runaway'. Suki and Sokka are now.. not a couple that give Toph the opportunity to become Sokka's new girlfriend.

No I do not own Avatar but I think that everyone should know who does own avatar.

* * *

**Aloofness**

Toph's P.O.V.

The next morning everyone was awake, well, except for Snoozles. Old habits just never change do they? Twinkletoes had had to bring about 15 pieces of bacon into his room, just so that he would get up. After that he stuffed his face and almost went back to sleep before I walked into his room.

"Look Snoozles, I'm sorry about last night." I apologized, shuffling my feet slightly.

"No, I should apologize, I was the one being stupid." Snoozles admitted.

"Heh, ya got that right- I mean, we should both apologize, Meathead." I compromised.

"No! I was the one not respecting you, I should be the one apologizing." Snoozles continued.

"Dear Kyoshi! She doesn't call you Meathead for nothing." A familiar female voice said. Apparently the Fangirl had been eavesdropping. Again.

"Hey, Face paint! Trying to have a conversation with Captain Boomerang here." I said with a spoonful of annoyance.

"Nice one, Toph." Twinkletoes snickered as he passed in the hallway.

"SHUT YOUR FACE, GLIDER BOY!" I yelled in Twinkles' direction. Well that made him run, as well as it made him afraid that I was going to kick his puny little behind if he did that again.

"Now, now, where were we?" I said, rubbing my temples with two fingers.

"Suki was about to make a comment, and I was about to say something sarcastic about it." Meathead said casually, chewing on a piece of turkey-cow jerky. His supply of meat almost never seemed to end, and when it did, they were all very aware. He would complain over and over.

"Ha Ha." Fangirl said sarcastically, shooting him a death glare. Well that was something, usually they were head over heels for each other. Then I remembered last night.

~FLASHBACK~

"Now go to your room and make out with Suki or something." I said waving my hand in dismissal.

"That's actually what I was going to ask you about." Sleepyhead started, "You see-"

"GOOD. NIGHT. SNOOZLES." I said and slammed the door in his face.

"Uh... goodnight." He said weakly and I could feel the vibrations of him sulking back to his room.

~BACK TO REALITY~

"Okay, something's up." I said trying not to blow my cover so that they would tell me what was going on, "Aren't you guys together?"

"No...not anymore." Face Paint said looking to the ground.

"We've been growing apart for a while and... Y'know the rest." Meathead continued for his ex.

My mind was screaming "HECK YEAH!" but I knew to keep my cool and said "Oh, that's too bad. You guys had seemed so happy together. How long since the 'thing that should not be named around Sokka and Suki'?"

"About a week." Face Paint said. I only use people real names when I feel sorry or am completely and utterly dead serious.

Oh, is all I could say. "Do the others know?" Were the first words I could manage.

"Aang and Katara figured it out pretty damn fast, but Zuko..." Snoozles said finishing his meat.

"Sparky is clueless." I guessed, he was always the last one to find out things. Even Katara and Aang's relationship, which was really obvious.

"Yup, pretty much." Suki said, "Okay this is getting awkward so I'm gonna tuck out, see ya."

"Do you want me to break the news to Mr. Clueless for ya?" I asked the slightest amount of sympathy tinged my spirit.

"That would be awesome Toph." Snoozles said coming closer towards me, "About that thing I was going to ask you, maybe you'd like to-"

"TOPH!" Sparkies' voice rang out, cutting Snoozles off, he always had the worst timing.

"WHAT?" I yelled back stepping towards the door, away from my Sokka. 'My Sokka? Where the hell did that come from? I know I like him, but 'My Sokka' is just jacked up.'

"YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS! WELL, FEEL THIS!" Zuko screamed, geez, he still acts like a little kid who can't wait to get a new toy, " TELL SOKKA TO COME TOO!"

"WE'RE COMING." I yelled in Fireflake's direction. 'Fireflake, I like that new nickname'.

"Is something wrong?" I asked Snoozles when I noticed he hadn't moved a muscle.

"Oh...uh, yeah I'm fine." He said snapping out of the daze he was in.

"Well, then let's go see what Fireflake wants." I said and run down the stairs.

* * *

Sokka's P.O.V.

'Why do I like Toph all of a sudden?'

"What!?" Zuko shouts. "Suki and Sokka broke up?" Toph had just Toph him the 'big news'.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Katara asked looking up from the scroll she was reading.

"NO! NO, I did not!" Zuko said throwing up his hands in outrage. "Breaking up is rough, buddy."

"Well, you do it a lot, considering after Mai dumped you, you've had a new girlfriend every week." Toph added earning a laugh from everyone but me.

"You okay, Snoozles?" Toph asked me.

"Nothing... just-...just a lot of things on my mind." I replied.

"Thinking of candidates for girlfriends?" Zuko asked earning a punch in the stomach from Toph and Suki.

"Sure, gang up on the scarred man." The firebender complained.

"Oh, please Zuko, you're way more than just a scarred one. Don't get me started." Katara said from the table.

"Yeah, your life was, like, totally whacked by your parents." Aang started for Katara, "Speaking of parents, Toph? Did you have enough time to answer."

"I think I'll wait some more." The blind girl said, her unseeing eyes pointed down at her feet.

"You're going to have to see them sooner or later." I said. 'Maybe she'll listen to me'.

There was that awkward silence, it seemed to like the conversations between Toph and the rest of our group.

"Okay, but can we go in 5 days and not right now." Toph pleaded, almost begging, that was how desperate she was.

"Sure thing, Toph." Aang said hugging her.

"You earned it." My sister said joining the hug, sandwiching Toph between her and her boyfriend.

"Diddo." Zuko said, crushing Aang, Katara, and Toph with his arms.

After Suki joined Zuko in the hug also voluntarily being crushed by the fire lord, Aang pulled me into the hug. Unfortunately I was squished between Suki and Toph. Not pleasant, but I smiled anyway.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"So, what we gonna do on this day that I have no peace meetings!" Aang shouts happily. He was already taller than Zuko, only about an inch though. He sprouted a foot and a half between twelve and fifteen. Amazingly he was still growing.

"I have an idea." My sister said, pulling Aang out of the room.

"See you guys later." Aang said before he was pulled away from the door.

"SNOOZLES! You wanna go stuff our faces at Cranky's?" Toph said, jumping up and down.

"Sure." I say not really caring. I was taking my own advice to get ladies, aloofness. So I stand up and I am amazed to see the bender half way down the stair that was at the entrance to the Jasmine Dragon.

"Let's go Snoozles! Hurry up your butt! We only have four more days here and I don't want to waste it." She yelled running down the path. It was a full ten minute walk to Cranky's but Toph earthbended us there in 4 minutes, new record.

* * *

**Third person**

After they got to the Jasmine Dragon, Sokka walked Toph up to her room racking up courage.

"Good night Sokka." Toph said which was weird because she rarely ever used his name.

"Have fun today?" Sokka asked, pretty sure everyone was asleep.

"Lots." She replied, "So see you in the morning?"

"Yep." The warrior said, "Oh and one more thing..."

"What is it?" The earthbender asked, looking up.

"This." He replied and kissed her on the check then sprinted to his room.

* * *

All Toph was thinking as she fell asleep was 'these next few days are going to be... interesting'

All Sokka was thinking as he fell asleep was 'Crud, I missed.'

* * *

Alright, this chapter was way more Tokkaneerish. Yay! I made a new word thanks 4 the reviews.** THE END. ****_NOODLES!_**


	4. The Trip To Gaoling

Updating Time, funny I think I spend more time on this then my other fanfiction, watching multiple episodes of Kim Possible, and doing homework. Sad. This chapter is barely Kataangish and Suko.

TODAY'S DEMOTIVATIONAL QUOTE:

Live today to the fullest because tomorrow is always going to be worse.

**The Trip To Gaoling**

**Toph's P.O.V.**

"This is going to be _awkward_." Fireflake said when we were riding on Fluffy. (Appa)

"Why do you keep acting like a child you're _twenty_." Twinkletoes said dividing his attention from steering Fluffy, looking at Katara, and making sarcastic comments.

"Why do you keep acting like a child you're twenty." Fireflake mimicked in a high voice.

"Well Zuko's right, meeting your parents again after three years is going to be _pretty _weird." Snoozles said. We hadn't talked since our little _outing_ about three days ago. So much for getting interesting.

"I know, but we can only stay for a week. No more, maybe less." I said. Folding my arms across my chest. I hate puberty, makes it harder to look threatening.

"Why a week?" Sugar Queen asked and ceased her fun with Momo or as I say Peach face.

"Because I was a week away from being twelve when we left." I said, but the voice in my mind said Lair.'

"But you specifically said you were twelve when confronting your parents about freedom." Twinkletoes said.

'Good point' I thought. "I was estimating." I covered. I didn't want to tell them why I only wanted to stay for a week. 'I'll tell them when I'm ready.'

"So why have we never celebrated _your _birthday?" Facepaint asked from her spot strangely close to Zuko.

"None of your business, Face paint!" I yell, a _little _too loud. Okay more like so loud to make Fluffy jerk down, then up, and scare the hell out of every living thing on him.

"Toph!" Twinkletoes screeched, good god he can be _very_ annoying.

"Twinkletoes!" I scream back, wanting a scream fight. Shouting arguments were the best kind of arguments.

"Nevermind, just stay calm. The world is not going to end if you tell us why." He countered, re-focusing his attention to keeping Fluffy on track.

"Well your lives might end. Not the world, just your lives." I said punching the person nearest to me. Unfortunately, the person I punched was Snoozles. Why did he move? Last time _I _checked Fireflake was seated next to me.

"Goddammit, little girl packs a punch." Snoozles muttered only loud enough for me to hear.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said smugly, wishing that I could see his facial expression.

"Are we there yet?" Fireflake complained, yes Aang was right, a little kid.

"No, a couple more hours to Gaoling, Zuko. Like I told you, five minutes ago." Airhead said.

"...Now?" Zuko asked earning a slap from Sweetness and a rant from Twinkletoes.

After that I kinda tuned everyone out and decided to take a nap. Snoozles lived up to his name and also fell asleep. Little did we realize we started to lean on the person next to us.

**Aang's P.O.V.**

"Great I think I am the only one awake. Lazy bums." I muttered, after I looked on the saddle of passed out teens, Even Momo was asleep and the sun was just starting to set.

"I take offense to that." I hear a female voice say. Apparently Katara was still awake.

"Sorry, thought you were asleep." I apologize, "Your eyes were closed."

"I was thinking." She said crawling onto Appa's head with me.

"What about?" I asked, pulling on Appa reigns slightly to change direction.

"Toph. And her parents." Katara stated.

"Why?" I asked still prodding for information.

"Well, last time we went to Gaoling we kinda ended on a sour note." Katara said making eye contact with me, "Aren't you worried?"

"Nah, we'll figure something out." I said confidently, plastering a smug grin on my face, but really I was ready to puke my guts offa Appa.

"Not the tiniest little bit?" She whispered, further questioning.

"Okay maybe just the _slightest _bit." I admitted.

"Ha! I knew it." She whisper/yelled triumphantly, being careful not to wake anyone on the saddle; specifically Toph, cranky pants.

"What? Angry, rich, parents are freakin' scary!" I countered, raising my voice a little louder than her's.

"Angry, poor, parents are even scarier." Katara whispered, meaning her we went into a laughing fit, followed by an awkward silence.

"Don't you get bored out here?" She asked suddenly.

"No, I like watching miles and miles of land, the one thing that the fire nation hasn't changed in the 100 years that I've been gone." I said remembering my friend Kuzon.

"Don't hold yourself responsible." Katara said putting a hand on my shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"But it is my fault, maybe if I did something different. If I maybe was more serious, if I wasn't the avatar then-" I said before getting cut off.

"You wouldn't be here. With me." She whispered and hugged me.

Right then the Bei Fongs could kill me, everything was going just fine.

**Katara's P.O.V.**

"The sun's gone down, we better put up camp. As some of us know, Appa can't fly all night." I heard Aang say to the now awake group.

"How about right there?" Toph said pointing a random direction. We all look towards her and glared, although she couldn't see it. She put on a fake happy smile and waved her hand infront of her eyes.

"You should land Appa by a water source." I said scanning the area.

"That won't be a problem! Look!" Sokka said pointing to probably the biggest waterfall that I had ever seen.

"Alright Snoozles! Visual! Some of us CAN'T SEE!" Toph yelled. She got crankier every mile closer to Gaoling.

"It's a giant waterfall, Toph." Suki said, folding her arms in a cocky way.

"Ha ha! Can't see! Get use to it!" Toph said on the verge of yelling.

"Geez, do you get in a fight with every other person in the group," Zuko said, "I mean, Aang, and Katara, and now Suki?"

"Cool down Toph we are only traveling on Appa for one more day and you get to see your parents." Aang said casually, tugging back on Appa's reigns, signaling him to land.

"Okay...but don't think you're off the hook Face paint." Toph said, then she spit in front of Suki's feet.

"Toph! I just washed Appa's saddle for this trip!" I said, man talk about drama.

"We are here." Aang said, getting annoyed.

"FINALLY!" Toph said jumping off Appa and falling face first onto the ground. Then she make dirt angles.

"Sweet, sweet, land!" We heard a muffled Toph voice say.

"Well, I'm going to refill the water pouches by the waterfall!" I call not wanting to hear Toph's continuous argument with Suki.

"I'll get firewood." Zuko said and he walked slowly into the forest, stopping every now and then to pick up a stray piece of wood.

"Me and Snoozles will look for food!" Toph volunteered, grabbing Sokka and running off.

"I can set up camp." Suki said, scouting out a good place near the area. Luckily the search didn't last very long when I heard her say, "Found a place."

"I guess I'm with you." Aang said walking over to where I was, "Everyone else had different jobs."

"Okay, fill these please." I said, handing him four empty pouches that needed to be filled.

It only took about fifteen minutes, so after we finished we sat down to talk. Toph was going to give the signal of where to meet up. About as soon as we sat down a small tremor quaked through the dense woods.

"Must be Toph's signal," I said, "Can you tell where it's from?"

"Just a little north of here, we better start walking." Aang replied, standing up and walking away. When he noticed I hadn't moved a muscle he looked confused, "Well? Are you gonna come or sit there like a rock?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! Sorry." I answered, shaking my head twice before standing up. 'That was strange, I have a weird feeling about this place.'

**Suki's P.O.V.**

"What took you so long Zuko? We only needed a couple pieces of wood." I said, smoothing out my sleeping bag, well, Katara's sleeping bag. She let me use it after Sokka and I broke up. She said she was perfectly fine with sleeping on Appa with Aang.

"I was attacked by Turtle-Panda!" Zuko whined, dropping a sad looking kindle on the ground.

"Right because they are _so_ ferocious and scary!" Katara mocked, wiggling her fingers like Sokka.

"They have large teeth." Zuko said, bending down to start the fire.

"Uh...Zuko they eat lettuce, they don't even have teeth." Aang said, "They are basicly slow pandas or fat turtles."

"I have a fear of any kind of turtle after a mother turtle-duck bit me when I was eight." Zuko said, shooting flames towards the kindling.

"Has anyone seen Toph, Sokka or Momo?" Katara said, stopping her search for cooking pots.

"Yeah, they Momo went with Toph and Sokka to find food." I said, continuing Katara's search for her.

"But wasn't that Toph's signal. It came from here." Aang said, tightening Appa's reigns.

"No that was me, I dropped all the tents on myself," I said showing them a large bump on my head, "I'll be fine though."

"That's exactly what Mai said after she dumped me," Zuko said looking into the fire, "The rest of the ladies pushed me to the floor and started cussing. Not a pretty sight."

Katara and Aang just had a grossed out face and pretended to gag on Appa.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Toph's there, she'll protect Sokka's sorry little butt," Katara said, "Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to him."

"Well, you see-" Zuko started before I threw a rock at him square in the nose, "Ow."

"I think she knows Mr. Obvious." I said, readying another rock to launch just in case. As I walked towards him, he backed away.

"Put down the rock, Suk-ahh!" Zuko said tripping over the rock I threw earlier.

"Ha ha, wimp." I laughed. Zuko's position, like he said earlier, not a pretty sight.

"Found it!" Katara said, holding up a fair sized cauldron.

"How can you have lost it? It's huge!" Aang answered, stretching his hands as far as they could.

"If you haven't noticed, Sokka has way too many things." Katara replied, "It doesn't matter if it's big, it'll get lost in his dirty laundry pile."

"We should look for Toph and Sokka it's getting really dark." I said anxiously, peering up at the sky.

"I volunteer Zuko!" Katara said, not looking up from the pot she was washing.

"I volunteer Katara!" Zuko replied, taking his seat on his sleeping bag.

"How about Zuko and I go." I purposed, "Aang can find us if we need him."

**Zuko's P.O.V.**

"So...you and Sokka broke up, huh?" I said, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, you check that direction and I'll scan over there." Suki said pointing in two different directions.

"Can you get back to camp?" I asked, slightly afraid for her safety.

"You started the fire, it makes smoke and light, and we can see that!" She yelled before storming off.

"What a cranky puss _you_ are!" I mutter to nobody and start walking the direction that Suki pointed to.

**Sokka's P.O.V.**

"Why did you volunteer us for hunting? Neither of us can catch anything especially me!" I said panting, we had run pretty far from camp.

"Check again!" Toph said smugly. She stomped a foot on the ground and two small duck-rabbits flew up from the bushes right into her arms.

"You sound as cocky as Aang but me likey!" I said licking my lips, "I can already picture it _duck-rabbit stew_!"

"Definitely Snoozles! Katara told me about how you found Aang!" She replied.

"What!?" I yelled, Katara should not have told her about that.

"I can already smell it cooking." Toph said in her mocking voice, "Watch and learn Katara this is how you catch a fish."

"Shut up." I replied, "Look!"

"Uh, hello? Anyone in there?" She asked knocking on my head, "Are you blind also?"

"Oh...Right...Sorry," I said, "It's an ostrich-deer."

"Alright, you kill that and I'll get more duck-rabbits." The blind earthbender said, putting the one she caught earlier in a sack.

"Come on, time to get killed." I whispered, crouching on the tree branch I had climbed onto, "A little closer...now!"

When the ostrich-deer was under my tree I jumped down on top of it. I took my whale tooth knife out of its sheath. I felt the animal jerk and run towards the river. "TOPH! Back up please." I yelled in her general direction.

Almost immediately felt the earth shift under the ostrich-deer, I looked down and saw it's legs completely encased in earth. After the beast passed out under pressure, I killed it.

"I thought you might've needed help." Toph said looking down on me.

"Thanks Toph. Can you help carry it to camp, I can see the fire." I said, and she released the dead animal from it's earth prison.

"Sure thing Snoozles." She said hauling the now-filled sack of squirming duck-rabbits.

"Sokka? Toph?" A voice called, "Is that you?"

"Who are you?" Toph shouted getting into a defensive position, "If you are an enemy we will not hold back!"

The figure held it's hands up in surrender, "Hold up guys! It's me, Mai."

How's that for a cliffhanger? I love doing that! Anticlimactic disorder in other words. Going to feed myself with my friends money! Vending machine, watch out here I come!


	5. The Return of Mai

CHOCOLATE! Sorry sugar high, well salt high. I ate cheese combos! I love money! I love using my friends' money even more! Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to these commenters:

**The Animanga Girl**

**ejp2000**

**KC2016**

By request of **bs13** this chapter is going to Maiko! Yeah, don't you just love emos swapping spit? Sorry bad image. For you people who like Angsty stuff this is my first shot at angst, hope it's sad enough. I have been single all my life and don't intend on getting a boyfriend anytime soon so I suck at break-up scenarios. Sorry, not much humor included.

_**(B/N: However, the humor you get comes in a lovely little firebending package name Zuko! This is Whitewings-chan by the way. u)**_

Okay, DE-MOTIVATIONAL QUOTE time:

Don't think of yourself as a ugly person, but as a beautiful monkey.

**The Return of Mai**

**Toph's P.O.V.**

"_It's me, Mai."_

"Wait! Hold up! I'm confused. Why are _you_ of all people, in the middle of nowhere?" I said dropping the sack of dead duck-rabbits.

"After Zuko and I...broke up, I started traveling." Mai replied, monotonous as ever, "A few days ago I left Gaoling and I was ambushed by some robbers, easily defeated ones actually. Ty-"

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there! Tell the story when we get back to camp." Snoozles said, lifting up the now-dead ostrich-deer.

"..Fine, let me get Ty Lee and the others." Mai replied turning the opposite direction of the camp.

"Princess Sunshine's with you?" I said, picking up the sack of poultry-meat.

"I _was_ about to say that, before Mr. I-Care-Way-Too-Much-About-My-Food, interrupted." She said sarcastically.

"Hah! Nice nickname!" I said holding out my hand for a high-five, "Oh, come _on, _don't leave me hanging!"

"I don't do high-fives." Gloom and Doom said turning to find the other warriors, "Wait here, I'll be only a second."

"Okay" Snoozles said, and sat down waiting for Mai to return.

Suki's P.O.V.

'I wonder...whatever happened to me and Sokka?' I thought to myself pushing through the thick forest, 'I never remember an argument or a fight.'

'Maybe...No, that happened before and Sokka was okay with it.' I continued, trying to remember a conflict between my ex and I, face scrunched in thought.

I was in mid-thought when a rusling caught my attention. I stopped to look around. There it was again. I jumped into a tree, platypus-bears were known to be common around these parts.

Instead of a bear, a girl around 18 or 19 walked up. Then, I recognized that hairstyle. Mai? What the heck was _she _of all people doing here. When I jumped down I tried to be silent but I landed on a small twig and Mai spun around in my direction.

"Well if it isn't Suki!" Mai said, looking slightly...happy?

"Yeah, Mai? What are _you_ of all people doing here?" I said standing up from my crouching position.

"Ha! That's exactly what your boyfriend asked." Mai replied, smirking.

I looked down at the ground with a loss for words. I don't like the remembering that moment.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Sokka was acting strange lately, avoiding direct conversations with anyone. He would barely look anyone in the eyes. _

_We were in the Fire Nation at the time, so Aang and Zuko could settle some dispute or something about an angry merchant yammering about kids destroying his cabbages._

_I had found him on a cliff on the west side of the place. The sun was setting and the sky was a weird color of pink. _

"_Sokka? Are you okay, you've been avoiding physical contact for a week." I asked him worried for him._

"_Suki...I've been thinking and...we need to talk." He said not caring to look in my direction. _

_Well these things __**never**__ ended well, "Okay..." I replied, nervously taking a seat beside him. Both our feet were dangling over the orange tinted waves._

"_I've been thinking." He stated, looking into the sky, "I used to think...I thought I loved you but now I'm not so sure."_

"_We've gone our separate ways more than once. Moreover, things haven't been going well for our relationship and.." He continued turning his head away from mine, "I think we should take a break from each other for a while." _

"_You're..." I stared straight ahead, eyes not really seeing and in a numb sort of shock, similar to slow acting poison, " ...you're not kidding...are you...?" _

"_No..." My former boyfriend replied sadly, still avoiding direct eye contact, "I'm not. I'm sorry, Suki...really I am...but...it's...over."_

"_Don't apologize! ….Just...don't try and make the pain go away...with weak-willed words...it hurts even more..." I whispered weakly through my streaming tears, fleeing from his side trying to get away before I completely break down, I cried harder with every step I took._

_That night Katara and Aang gave me their undivided attention, comforting me. They even dedicated staying up all night with me, letting me cry my heart out to them. The couple didn't complain about how wet their robes got from my tears and just sat there helping me through the burning, searing pain. _

'_We'll always be here for you.' was all they said, and it was enough those words helped more than any apology could have,...but still I couldn't stop the warm, wet tears from streaming down my face. When everything came crashing down... I know my real friends truly would always be there._

_~BACK TO REALITY~_

"Did I miss something?" Mai asked observing my little 'zone-out'.

"Yeah...Sokka and I broke up." I said shuffling my feet uncomfortably.

"I feel you, thats not easy." Mai said, probably remembering her personal experience.

"Why _are_ you here?" I asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"I'll tell you later. I _just_ ran into Toph and Sokka. I'll tell the story to everyone at camp, help me get Ty Lee and the others." Mai replied motioning me to come with her.

"Okay." I sighed, following her lead into the wood.

Zuko's P.O.V.

"TOOOOOPH! SOOOOKKA!" I yell to apparently no one. I kept walking for a time yelling out before giving up.

"I better just head back to camp." I mused aloud, "So much for finding Toph... Oh, and Sokka..."

I followed the light of the fire that Aang had kept going.

"Zuko! Did you find Toph?!" Katara asked as soon as I set foot in the camp, "Oh...and My brother."

"I bet you care so much about your brother." I replied sarcastically, trying not roll my eyes.

"Well, thanks for the sympathy." Sokka said stepping out from the foliage.

"Sokka! Where's Toph?" I yelled running up to him.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but Toph's right here." The non-bender replied, motioning with the killed animal to the bush next to him.

" 'Sup Fireflake..." The bush asked me,

"Agghhh! TALKING BUSH!" I screamed jumping into Aang's arms, knocking him over, me going with him.

"Get off me Zuko, because personally I prefer to get tackled by fangirls and that's saying something!" Aang wheezed from under me.

"It's me dummy!" Toph said stepping out of the bush.

"I-I knew that." I said quickly, getting off Aang.

"Of course you did Zuko!" Aang said with a mock smile, brushing himself off.

"...Suki's with us, you guys don't have to worry about her at _all_." Toph remarked sarcastically, "Oh, and Fireflake we brought some others with us."

As if on cue, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee and the other Warriors stepped out of the woods.

"Mai!" I yelled, kneeling at her feet, "If you're here to kill me, make it quick and painless please."

"I'm not here to kill you, smarty pants." She said sarcastically. "We were in the area and I happened to stumble upon these two." She said gesturing to Sokka and Toph.

"Okay, make yourselves comfortable, dinner soon." Katara said being polite.

"Um...Sokka? You _did_ catch something right?" Katara questioned, after the warriors and other sat by the fire.

"Oh Yeah! I almost forgot, look what we caught! Toph exclaimed, shoving the bag of dead duck-rabbits to my feet.

"AHH! DUCKS!" I screamed knocking Aang and I over again.

"Geezus, Zuko! I just stood up. Can't I stay vertical for at least five freaking seconds!?" Aang complained.

"Baby." I said pouting and crossing my arms.

"You _are _the one who is afraid of turtles, and apparently ducks too." Suki said smugly.

"Be quiet woman, men are talking. Besides it was a mother turtle-_duck, _ F.Y.I." I said getting off Aang for the second time tonight.

"Whatever." Aang remarked, rolling his eyes and brushing himself off, again.

"Alright! Katara can you make dinner out of this?" Sokka asked, eagerly holding up the ostrich-deer.

"Yes, but I already made dinner. One that doesn't include as much meat, for _some_ people that don't eat it." She replied.

"Oh right. Sorry Aang." Sokka apologized, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"So, Mai how _did_ you get here?" Katara asked, sitting down by the fire.

"Well, it's a funny story..." She laughed, beginning to tell the tale.

Everything was getting blurry and words slurred so I took the hint and fell asleep.

Okay I know I know I should tell the tale, but right now I need to do some home work. Tear. Next chapter will be more Tokka-ish. I am always open to any ideas for the story.

-FlameoInstantNoodles


	6. Where's Suki?

Christmas break started yesterday! YAY! More updates!

Sorry been distracted a lot. My computer died so I had to write this down on scratch paper all afternoon. Then I lost the paper for a few days and had to improvise then I found it then I left it in the car and then I lost it again. Some of this chapter was from memory; well at least it got better.

Thanks 4 the reviews: KC2016, was the fastest reviewer and No Ms. Flutter, your reviews do not count. As I have said before, I think, No I do not own A:TLA and yes, I'm a _little_ too late 4 the big avatar fanfiction spree. Whelp, it's not too late. Is it? Heh Heh, yeah...

**Where's Suki?**

Third Person P.O.V.

They stayed in the woods until dawn. Even if they wanted to stay, they had to leave their camp in the forest. The Kyoshi warriors were heading home to the island after being away for months, the gaang was heading towards the warriors previous occupant, Gaoling.

"So we'll be seeing you later." Katara asked Ty Lee and Mai when Sokka had _finally_ gotten up.

"Yeah, we will meet again soon." Ty Lee assured, though tears were in her eyes getting ready to turn her make-up into much once again.

"Cry baby." Mai said in a reaction to Ty Lee's tears, but overall still hugged her…distant friends farewell.

After everyone left to pack up his or her belongings, Suki walked up to Ty Lee who was doing a weird pose as always.

"Ty Lee?" She asked the acrobat.

"Ahh!" Ty Lee screamed in surprise, "Wow, you _did_ train in stealth, I didn't hear you coming. What do you need?"

"Well, I've really only been traveling with the avatar because a long distance relationship between Sokka and I so-" The former warrior started, shuffling her feet in anxiousness.

"You want to rejoin the warriors because it's uncomfortable to be around 'the one who's name should be not spoken' anymore." Ty Lee Said getting up from her bizarre yoga stretch.

That last comment made Suki laugh, but then ask, "How did you know?"

"It was obvious." Ty Le stated, Suki hoped it wasn't obvious because she didn't like asking the gaang, "Your aura was turquoise, it's a sign of confusion and guilt. So I put it together this morning."

"Ohh…So I can stay with you guys." 'Face paint' asked hopefully.

"Of course, the Kyoshi Warriors are happy to greet their greatest warrior back into the family." Ty Lee said, beaming and bowing to Suki.

"You don't know how much that means to me." Suki thanked, "I am humble to accept."

"Going to tell them now?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Yeah." Suki said, receiving a hug from the fellow warrior. Leaving your best friend is hard.

"Meet us back here in five minutes." Ty Lee said resuming her strange position on the grass.

"Okay." Suki replied and walked away.

Ty Lee's P.O.V.

_**FLASHBACK**__ DURING WEIRD POSE TIME~_

"_Azula!" Mai shouted to the eight-year-old fire princess. _

"_Girls are crazy." We heard Zuko shout to his mother in the distance while storming into the halls. _

"_That was mean." I said, sorry for my emotionless friend and the young prince of fire._

_Then Azula shot me a dirty look that meant 'say one more thing about it being mean and everything you own will be burned to ash'. Best Friends Forever am I right? _

"_But mostly funny." I quickly covered._

"_I'm going to take a shower." Mai said angrily, running off in the opposite direction of us._

"_What do want to do?" Azula asked me but before I could answer she continued, "Steal Zuko's clothes or Mai's?"_

"_Uhh…Third option?" I murmured weakly, afraid my friend would not like my answer of no._

"_Raid Zuko's room." Azula offered angrily anxious for my answered, so impatient. Well, then again it __**was **__Azula._

"_Umm…None of the above?" I whispered, agitating the princess._

"_Speak up! I can't hear you." Azula shouted and you could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. '__**She is a firebender**__' I reminded myself._

"_Uhh…Let's go raid your brother's-" I stared_

"_Ty Lee?" A voice called, interrupting my memory. I don't remember __**that **__in my childhood. _

'_**TY LEE!'**_

_~(But it was about to get good!) __**BACK TO REALITY **__(Yeah? Well shut up it's my story)~_

"Aaaaahhhhh!" I screamed, falling out of my upside-down meditative position, "Mai? WTH! Why do people keep sneaking up on me?"

"Uhh…yeah, sure about Suki joining us..." Mai said, "The warriors are okay with it except we agreed to always have an even number, so I was thinking about-"

"Joining Aang and his friends?" I finished, ending yet another person's sentence for them.

"Yeah, would that be okay?" Mai replied apologetically, twiddling with one of her daggers.

"Of course, it must've been hard to break up with Zuko." I said sadly.

"Not really," Mai replied, surprising herself more than me, "I want to make up with him, he didn't deserve it. It was of my bad judgment."

"We shall see each other in time, friend." She finished, hugging me tightly.

This was different because Mai didn't give hugs freely. "I'll miss you." I heard her whisper.

As she walked away I whispered, "I'll miss you too."

_** ON APPA~**_

Aang's P.O.V.

I was playing with Momo until Suki's presents behind me caught my attention.

"Hey Suki." I said without looking at her.

"How do you do that?" Suki asked me.

"Energy bending," I said, turning to face the Kyoshi warrior, "I can feel the energy of the earth and people. Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah, cool." Suki said not caring to put in enthusiasm, "Uh, look I can't stay with you guys being around…you know who…is really painful so I want to leave is that okay?"

I was about to answer when Katara came bursting out of the bushes and ran up to Suki, she had apparently heard the last part of our conversation.

"WHAT?" Katara yelled, "Why are you leaving? Who are you going to stay with? Is this about my brother? Can I beat him up for you? Are you leaving right now? I'm gonna miss you!"

"Umm…" Suki started, trying to comprehend every question, "Sokka. Kyoshi Warriors. Yes. No. Yes. I'll miss you too."

"Suki…" The waterbender whined, "Fine. I know what it would be like, I wouldn't want to be around Sokka either."

"I agree with Sweetness." Toph said walking out of the trees, "I don't want to be around Sokka at all."

"Why wouldn't we want to be around Sokka?" Zuko asked, following close behind Toph.

After we told Zuko what happened, we said our goodbyes to Suki.

"Bye Face Paint." Toph said, "I'll…Miss you."

"I'll miss you too Mud Princess." Suki teased.

"Yeah…keep practicing fan girl." Toph replied, and then hugged Suki.

"Bye Suki." Zuko said, holding out his hand to shake, but Suki still hugged him anyway, "You scared me the entire time you were here, even more than Katara."

"Am I _that _special?" Suki asked sarcastically, earning a laugh form Toph.

"Look's like Toph has rubbed off on you." I answered from Appa's head.

"Thanks," Suki said distantly, "can you tell Sokka the story, he probably got lost in the woods again.

"No problem." I said, "Toph can you find Sokka?"

"Sure Twinkles." Toph replied, running off into the forest.

"So, bye guys." Suki said awkwardly.

"Yeah, bye, I guess." Katara said, waving as Suki walked away.

"I'll miss her." Zuko said after we could no longer see Suki.

"Me too." I said, looking towards the eastern part of the woods where the sun was rising.

"Ditto." Katara said, climbing onto Appa's head with me.

Zuko's P.O.V.

After Suki left I waited by Appa for Toph to find Sokka, while Aang and Katara were talking on the bison's head.

Soon enough Aang spotted someone in the distance.

Thinking it was Toph we all ran over. "Did you find Sokka?" I asked it.

"Why would I find him?" replied the figure, and then she stepped out from the shadows.

"Mai!" I screamed, then I kneeled before her, "I knew it would happen sooner or later! If you're here to kill please make it quick and painless."

"Gee, is that all you care about?" Mai asked aloofly, "As much as I want to, I'm not here to kill you."

"You're not?" Katara asked, "I was kind of hoping that you were."

"We are going to be good friends." Mai said walking over to Katara with a…smile?

"Why are you really here then?" Aang asked, Guru Goody Goody as I said before.

"To travel with you guys," Mai replied, and my jaw unhinged it self, "that would be okay right?"

"Of course," Aang said closing my mouth for me, "a friend of Zuko is always welcome."

"Technically she's my-" I started before I got elbowed in the stomach, "Ow…Katara, that hurt."

"Ya know," She snapped, "I think you would be hurting a whole lot more if you finished your sentence."

"Let's just get to Appa," Aang suggested, before things got worse, "Mai do you have traveling things?"

"Have I been traveling on foot for two years?" Mai answered.

"She's got you there." Katara pointed out.

"I thought you were supposed to be my girlfriend." Aang whined, starting to walk away.

"I am," Katara replied, following him, "It doesn't mean I can't point out pwnage."

"True." Aang sighed.

"Well if we are going to argue, can we bet on how long it will take Toph and Sokka to hook up?" Mai offered, getting on Appa.

"I'll put 20 gold pieces on next month." I said heaving my stuff onto the saddle.

"We'll put 30 on Christmas." Katara betted for her and Aang.

"Deal." I agreed, and then the realization struck me, "Wait, Christmas?"

"Yeah, you know, the happy holiday," Aang said airlifting himself onto the saddle, "mistletoe, presents, lights, the holiday in four days?"

"I think I just found out why Toph only wanted to stay for a week," Katara said, "Toph doesn't exactly like any of those things."

"Well, I thought Christmas was two weeks from now!" I exclaimed, "So when Toph asked three weeks ago that's what I told her. She must've done the math wrong."

"In my defense I don't do math." A female voice called, earthbending her and another onto Appa. "I made Sokka do it."

"TOPH! SOKKA!" We all scream, surprised at their sudden appearance. Our screams made Sokka scream and Toph roll her eyes.

"How long have you been listening?" Aang asked, once our scream party was over.

"A while," Sokka said, "We heard Mai come in."

"Oh and by the way," Toph asked, "Is Christmas really in four days?"

"Yes." Katara said, and Aang moved back to Appa's head.

"My family always makes a huge deal about it," Toph complained, "I hated it, the singing, the bright lights I can't see, the gingerbread houses I'm not allowed to eat."

"Well you said we were staying for a week and that's what we are going to do." Aang said, "Appa Yip Yip."

"If we go at this rate, we'll get to Gaoling by Christmas eve." Katara said tallying up the days.

And we were off. About ten minutes into our flight Sokka realized something and asked, "Hey, Where's Suki?"

Make sure to look for an update on Christmas eve, CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! Yeah! I'll be up all night everyday on CB. (Christmas Break) Wish me luck! I don't have much to say except chapter updates might slow down due to a newly started sport, soccer. Well, I write most of the chapters after school when I'm waiting for my dad to pick me up. Can't drive yet *tear*Merry Christmas!


	7. Toph and Sokka Under the Mistletoe Pt 1

Hey! Merry Avatarded Christmas! I got the update on time. Go me! This one isn't as much romantic as it is cute. Next part of this focuses the romance. So big needed to split it in two!

* * *

**Toph and Sokka Under the Mistletoe Part 1**

Toph's P.O.V.

"Are we there yet?" Fireflake asked for the gazillionth time. We had been traveling all day and the sun was already set.

"Like I said four seconds ago," Twinkletoes replied weakly before shouting, "NO WE ARE NOT! THERE YET!"

"Sweet Mother of Yue," Gloomy muttered, "Shut the hell up already!"

"If you don't like our company, you didn't have to come." Meathead whined from his seat beside me.

"Sokka has a point." I said more to myself then Mrs. I-can-stab-you-with-my-dagger-collection-if-you-piss-me-off.

"OMG!" Sweetness yelled, "You just called someone be their name! You're in L-O-V-E love."

"I…I Am not." I argued, shuffling in my seat and making my leg brush Sokka's.

"Are too!" Sugar Queen remarked, "I know love when I see it."

"Unless it's directed towards you." Airhead muttered, pulling on the rope between Appa's horns.

"Excuse me?" Sweetness asked, turning back towards Twinkles.

"I'm just saying, I liked you for over a year and you _were _pretty oblivious." Airhead replied.

"Ahh…" Sugar Queen started then sighed, "You're right, I guess, I have nothing to hold against you."

"Except for that time in the serpents pass when…" Snoozles started before I shut him up by putting my hand on his blabbering mouth.

"Uhh…How long til Gaoling?" I asked trying not to remember the day I kissed Suki on the check. My bad.

"How long does it take to land Appa?" Airhead said, looking down, "Ladies and gentlemen who can see -no offense Toph- I present to you the fine city of Gaoling."

"FINALLY!" Fireflake and Sokka said.

"Jinx, you owe me mango juice." Sokka said victoriously.

"Dammit." Fireflake muttered, going back into his gloomy state.

"Wow, they sure went full on Christmas time! Look at those lights!" Sweetness exclaimed, "Oh…no offense Toph."

"None taken. Oh, don't worry they have a fireworks show too." I said sadly, "Just another reason to hate the place."

"Which one's your house again?" Twinkletoes asked me. _Sokka's stupidity is rubbing off on Twinkles. What does Sugar Queen see in him? Airhead is becoming an Airhead, yay…?_

"Maybe it's the biggest house in the city." Fireflake said sarcastically, "It's not like Toph's dad is rich or anything."

"Oh." Twinkles said with realization, "You don't need to get so snappy. Spirits, I haven't been here in over three years okay?"

"Just land Fluffles already." Gloomy droned, "The fireworks are about to start and I don't want to get hit by them."

"Fine Angsty McEmopants." Airhead replied sourly, before commanding Appa to land.

"The fireworks are starting." Mai said un-enthusiastically, "Yippee!"

Right as I felt Fluffy touchdown to land I heard a loud **BOOM. **I -sadly- screamed and clung to Sokka for dear life. It was embarrassing for the both of us. The loud noises kept coming and I kept squeezing tighter and tighter. Poor Snoozles, his arm must hurt like heck.

Near the end of the show Sokka said, "It's a shame you can't enjoy them, the fireworks are quite beautiful."

I was about to respond, but then the finally went off and my highly sensitive ears just barely picked up Sokka whisper, "Just like you."

And I fought to keep down the heat rising in my cheeks.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

~**At The Bei Fong Estate**~

"Mrs. Bei Fong." A guard addressed the spouse of Toph's father.

"Do you have any news on Toph?" Poppy asked, immediately standing up from a fancy embroidered chair.

"I am afraid not." The guard said sympathetically as Poppy started to cry, "But we do have news on your husband."

Poppy's mood brightened just the slightest, regaining hope that her ill-stricken husband was getting better.

"The medic said that we would need an amazing healer to get him back to full strength," The guard continued, "he is afraid that your husband is on the brink of death, I am sorry."

As Poppy started to weep there was a knock on the door, but the woman was too absorbed in sorrow to notice.

"Uh…Lady Bei Fong?" The guard asked worriedly, he never spoke hysterical before, "Someone is at the door."

"Well, go answer it." Toph's mom snapped. She had been doing that alot, talking. She was so use to her husband or father talking, she never had too much social contact.

"Yes, Ma'am." The guard said and bowed deeply to her. She could get use to it though.

* * *

Sokka's P.O.V.

~**A Little Earlier**~

"So, Toph…" I asked while we were walking to her house, "Ready to see your parents?"

"Yeah, ...I put this off long enough." Toph said confidently, "I need to start taking my own advice, facing it head on like a rock."

'_That's what I admire about you Toph'_ I thought, starting at her and how she easily knew where she was going even in her blindness. _'She may act tough but she looks so graceful, like the way her mouth moves. Wait a minute is she talking? Crud!' _

"And then my mom was all like-" Toph ranted, _'Never mind. I think I'm safe and can go back to staring at her.' _

"Sokka?" Toph asked me. _'She says my name so perfectly. Oh, wait she's asking me something.'_

"Huh, what?" I said sounding ditzy.

"You've been doing that a lot you know." Katara answered for Toph.

"Doing what?" I replied nervously.

"Staring, …at Toph." Aang finished.

"Smoochie, smoochie! Somebody's in love! " Zuko teased in a sing-song voice and everyone but me and Toph laughed their heads off.

"We're here." Mai said after we settled down.

"Toph? ...Do you want to knock?" Aang asked.

"Nah, I'll let you do it Twinkles," Toph said quickly, "I'll hide behind Sparky and Gloomy here."

"Okay…?" Aang said and knocked on the large door.

We waited a few seconds and a large guard appeared by the gate. "I am sorry, no guests are welco-" He started before he saw and his expression got angier. "THE AVATAR! You are _definitely _not welcome here!"

"Why not?" Aang asked confused and used to people praising him.

"Because you kidnapped Toph Bei Fong and-" The guard started before a rock about the size of a fist fit him in the head.

"Look jerkface, he did not kidnap me! I ran away!" Toph said revealing herself from behind Mai and Zuko, "Get your facts straight, geez."

"Miss Bei Fong!" The guard said bowing, "I meant no offense. Come in, Come in. I will notify your mother this instant."

"And that's why I hate guards." Toph said as the man ran off into the depths of the house.

As soon the guard entered the last room we heard a muffled scream and a woman ran out of the room. She saw Toph and ran to her, squeezing Toph like her life depended on it. "Tophykins I missed you sooooo much." She cooed.

"Tophykins?" Mai said with a smirk, what good blackmail material.

As soon as Toph's mom was done glomping her daughter she looked at me and practically squealed with delight.

"Who is he? He is quite attractive, is he your boyfriend?" Toph's mom asked hopefully, Toph blushed the hell out of her face and looked like she was going to explode.

'_Toph's boyfriend. I like the sound of that.' _ I thought.

"No mom." Toph answered, quickly dousing my spirit, "He's just a good friend -FRIEND ZONED- a sweet little guy, just like Momo -MOMO ZONED-. There's nothing going on between us."

"Ooh." I heard Aang whisper to Katara behind me, "That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah, remember when I said that to you?" Katara responded.

"Yes!" Aang replied, "How could I forget?"

"Did I hurt you that much that it scars you to this very day?" Katara said sarcastically, "I feel so special, "THE ONLY GIRL WHO CAN MENTALLY HURT THE AVATAR" I like that title."

"Oh, ha ha really funny." Aang pouted, crossing his arms and pressed his back to the wall.

'_Burrrn' _I thought to myself. "So what brings you here?" Toph's mother asked.

"Your daughter was hoping to stay here for a week to spend time with you." I said a little to formally.

"Such a gentlemen." Toph's mom gushed, "Are you sure you don't like him."

After a long period of blushing, Toph's mom invited us to dinner. My stomach grumbled at the thought. Other than Toph, meat was on mind.

"Please make yourselves at home." Toph's mother welcomed.

"Uhh…thanks…mom." Toph said awkwardly, "Hey…where is dad?"

"Oh…he is…not doing so well…the doctor said he will need the greatest healer around to save him." Toph's mom said, a single tear fell from her eye.

"That might not be a problem" Toph said smugly, "Katara here is the best healer in the world."

"I wouldn't call myself the best in the _world_." My sister said shyly.

"You healed Zuko, Toph's feet, Sokka's leg and brought Aang back to life for crying to the melon lord!" Mai said.

"You. Brought the _Avatar_. Back. To. Life?" Toph's mom said slowly, processing what she just heard, "Please heal my husband. I beg you! I will give you anything you desire."

"Uhh…" My waterbending sister replied, "Let's say I do heal your husband, you have to make him apologize to Toph and grant her freedom."

"Okay maybe not anything." Toph's mom said standing up, "I don't think I can make that happen."

"I don't know, anything can happen when you're us." Zuko said.

* * *

Lao's (Toph's Dad FYI) P.O.V.

_As I fell unconscious once again I let my mind look over my memories. The good ones: My childhood. Meeting the girl of my dreams. Marrying Poppy. The disappointing ones too, Toph my amazing daughter, with her blindness and bluntness. She must hate me. My mind searched endlessly for one good time with Toph, but there was none. Not from memory loss, no, it was because there never __**was**__ a good time I share with Toph and that makes me such a terrible person…_

* * *

I will get it updated as soon as possible I was being rushed, x-mas shopping and all. Well you can't spell dissipate without diss right? Sorry, I promise the next chapter will be long for it's sake. MERRY CHRISTMAS (or hanukkah)!


	8. Toph and Sokka Under the Mistletoe Pt 2

Thanks for all the reviews! I would've posted it earlier but you know me, LAZY AND UNPRODUCTIVE! For this fanfic chapter I had to rewatch "The Guru" in order to fill things out. Sorry that I put this off for so long, like most people I WAS DOING NOTHING for the past week. I would've posted earlier but my internet was down for a while. And I got sidetracked.

Thank you to:

**areskickass13 **

**bs13**

**The Animanga Girl**

**& mysterygirl159 **

for reviewing, meant a lot.

Turns out this is being pushed into three parts. Sorry, if you want me to update I have to give it to you in fragments.

As you heard before I don't own avatar, you better already know who does own it. If you don't look them up! I also don't own 'I'm Alive' by Becca. I also used the english version of Bad Apple by Miku Hatsune. And no, I don't own that either.

B/N: I recommend reading the song with the music. ^u^

* * *

**Recap of what happened in my story so far:**

The gaang is in Ba Sing Sei when Hawky returns to Sokka three years after the war, carrying a letter from Mr. & Mrs. Bei Fong telling Toph to come home. Zuko is broken up with Mai and Toph discovers that Suki and Sokka broke up in their last trip to the fire nation palace. They travel to Gaoling on Appa for three days and they stop by a forest. They find Mai, Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors there. Suki decides to ditch the group and leave with the Kyoshi warriors, while Mai decides to ditch Ty Lee and join the avatar and others. They arrive in Gaoling where Lao is sick and the Christmas festival is on. Toph and Sokka show attraction to each other, while Katara was begged by Toph's mother to save Mr. Bei Fong's life…

* * *

**Toph and Sokka Under the Mistletoe Pt. 2**

Katara's P.O.V.

"Where is he?" I asked. I know that Toph's dad isn't exactly the nicest person in the world, '_Because Aang is', _but he is still a person and I'm just another good healer that feels for other people. '_Damn you emotions.'_

"Right this way." Toph's mom said, walking quickly (read: running like the devils after her) down the left hall -opposite from the one we previously walked through- and rushed into the last door. I quickly followed Toph and her mother, but two guards stopped before I could get through the door.

"I am sorry, only medics and members of the Bei Fong dynasty are allowed to proceed further." The larger guard spoke in a firm voice.

"Hey! Oatmeal brain." Toph yelled from within the room, "This is the greatest healer in the entire _world! _She brought the freaking _Avatar _back to life and saved fire lord Zuko from _death_! She is my best friend, and one of my only friends, you _will _let her pass or _I'm _going to do it _for _you!"

"Wow, thanks Toph." I said, still being halted by numerous nurses assisting the medic.

"My pleasure, Sugar Queen," Toph said and started yelling at the nurses to move aside, so we could reach her father. He looked very pale, like he hadn't eaten or slept for weeks. Poor guy. You know… if we liked him. When I reached the place where he lay he started to thrash.

"It's okay," I said calmingly, the last thing he needed was to use more energy, "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help."

"You're not Chirō-shi*." the weak man said.

"No, I'm not." I said softly, "Calm down. Good, where does it hurt?"

"Mostly my head." He replied faintly.

"Okay..." I said, "I need fresh water, now."

"You heard the lady, fresh water! Move!" Toph said to the unmoving servants, Toph scowled when she stood there in surprise, "NOW, you numbskulls!"

When they -finally- returned with the water, I moved my hands to his forehead, where he told my most of the pain in his head was directed. The process was exceedingly slow because I was use to healing people with wounds not sicknesses. The problem was clear, but very difficult to explain.

"I know the problem, Toph? Do you know what chakras are?" I asked.

"Yeah, duh, everyone does." She stated and I could've sworn that heard Aang bang his head against the wall and say '! Even _Toph _knew what they were!'...Huh, must be my imagination.

"Well, the water chakra that deals with pleasure, is blocked by guilt. When the balance in your body is thrown off, this particular sickness is a result of it." I said trying my best to make it simple for them, "He is feeling guilty and it preventing his body from delight, this is why water is the key element in this sickness."

"So he is guilty and unable to forgive himself?" Toph said. "That's why he is sick...?"

"My best guess is he feels bad for driving you away from him. This is more inner turmoil then a bug."

"Okay, he's sad about Tophykins -"MOM STOP CALLING ME THAT!"(By le Toph)- but will he die?" Toph's mom asked worriedly.

"Oh, quite the contrary, he will be fine." I informed them, "Just no hard foods only liquids and water, he should be better in about a week or so."

"Thank you so much, master Katara." Toph's mom answered, bowing to me. The rest of the staff also bowed, but the medic still had his precautions.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" He said, _He thinks he's soo great._

"Why don't you ask Toph, she can tell if anyone is lying." I snapped back.

"That's virtually impossible. No man has ever done so." The doctor argued.

"Hey, surprise! I'M A GIRL YOU IDIOT!" Toph said, and she slapped the medic who was treating her dad and walked towards the door.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

~**Christmas Day**~

"We shall celebrate tonight! We will have a huge party." Poppy said the next morning at breakfast. "That Tophy-buns will design." she smiled.

At that Toph smashed her face into her waffles. "Mom,_ what_ did I say about the nicknames?" She said, with syrup, whip cream, and waffles still on her face, "Wait, _I _get to design my _own _party?"

"Of course honey, you requested freedom, if I am not mistaken." Toph's mother replied, taking Katara and Mai's plates so the servants could wash them.

"YES! IT'S THE BEESST DAY EVERRRR!" Toph exclaimed, running around like a hyper five-year-old on steroids.

"So this _won't _be a snobby party with classy girls in frilly pink tasteless dresses." Mai asked being the gloomy self she is.

"No, considering Toph and the boys are almost inhaling their food." Katara said sarcastically, gesturing to Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Toph, "Anybody want to explain?"

"I didn't eat for a long time." Zuko whined, and then when back to his food. _Likely story._

"Rich people food is the best kind there is." Sokka said mouth still full.

"I. Am. A. Fifteen-year-old-boy. Note. A. _Growing._ Fifteen-year-old-boy." Aang said never removing his mouth from his plate.

"I like food." Toph said simply, getting more food from the kitchen.

"They all do have pretty good answers." Mai said, walking to the couch.

"Thank you, ... uh… we never did catch your name." Katara said sheepishly.

"Please, call me Poppy." Toph's mom said with a warm smile.

* * *

Aang's P.O.V.

~**PARTY TIME!**~

"So, we gonna have that party or what?" Sokka said four hours later. Toph and Katara had spent all day setting up and creating the agenda, now it was slightly past noon.

"Contain yourself Snoozles, the food is still there." Toph said sarcastically, "Are you ready to par-tay until we pass out?"

"Wait! The girls have to get ready." Poppy called, running with three white dresses in hand.

"Mom! I thought we weren't wearing pink, frilly, tasteless dresses?!" Toph whisper-yelled.

"This are aren't pink or frilly and definitely not tasteless." Toph's mom said, holding the exquisite clothing up for the girls to see.

Katara squealed with delight, Toph frowned (read: pouted) in the opposite direction, and Mai said "As long as they're not itchy." with an indifferent expression.

It was about ten minutes before they came back, so Sokka and I wrestled, and Zuko looked at us as if we were monkey-tiger poop on his shoe.

When the girls came out Sokka and I were in a really weird position, he had put me in a upside down head lock, while I was pulling his left leg above his head, I repeat weird.

Sokka blushed at Toph and I paid him back for flicking me three years ago. After I flicked Sokka, Mai came out and Zuko blushed. _He looks like a tomato_.

Katara came out after and heat rose to my cheeks. I was use to it, it's kind of embarrassing but Katara thinks that when I blush I look cuter. _Jackpot._

When everyone was settled Toph yelled, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The lights dimmed and music started playing really loud. _This is my kind of party._ I've been to a lot of parties in the past two years, I'm not talking about fun parties, I'm talking about formal boring arse* ones that make me fall asleep, this… this was much, _much_ better.

After about an hour of extreme dancing, Mai turned down the music.

"Aww…" Sokka complained, dropping his arms from the air.

"Don't worry, it's for a good cause." Mai replied, smirking, "Look what I found."

"A karaoke disc?!" I gasped in disbelief, "Well, come on, what are you waiting for! Put it in, make Toph sing something!"

"No, I'm not going to sing anything!" Toph argued as I pushed to the front of the living room, "I can't even see the words!"

"Oh don't worry, I think you know this one." I said evilly and pressed the start button.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you _too _much." My earthbending teacher said as the music started.

* * *

Toph's P.O.V.

_I can't believe Twinkles is making me do this, he knows that I hate karaoke. I think I made that __**very **__clear at last year's fire nation fire festival. Wait… I recognize this song. Damn, I have to start singing…_

_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun, it rains_

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_Nothing's moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but..._

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh yeah,_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven!_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live...My life...I'm ALIVE!_

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_Still I end up in a mess_

_Every time I second Guess_

_All my friend's just run away_

_When I'm having a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed _

_But I know there's a reason..._

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven!_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!_

_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck in second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase_

_Only I can change the end _

_Of the movie in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me!_

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live, My life, ohohh! _

_I'm ALIVE!_

_I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah_

_Between the good and bad's where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven_

_I will fight_

_And I'll sleep when I die_

_I live...my hard life..._

_I live, My life_

_I'm ALIVE!_

"GO TOPH!" Fireflake cheered as the song ended, until Gloomy whacked the upside of his head.

"Who wants to go next?" I asked dropping the microphone then going to dig for gold.

"Uhh…Nobody." Gloomy said enthusiastically. (Did you catch the sarcasm)

"Yay. Mai's going!" Fireflake said, pushing his ex-girlfriend up where I once was.

"When I'm finished you are going to have one more scar buddy." Gloom and Doom snapped, while looking for a song.

"Found one…" Gloomy said sadly and a strong beat went on.

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

_All the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

_Then I'll never be the same, and it all will fade to white_

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free-I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free, and_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

_So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

_If I make another move, if I take another step_

_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

_'Cause I'd throw it all away, and it all would fade to black_

"Wow." Snoozles said, "Mai can actually sing. Good job."

"Thank you." Mai replied proudly, then she sat back down and went back to her gloomy self. "I'm bored."

"Well, this party is dying, so lets play seven minutes in heaven." Captain Boomerang suggested. He had gotten over the fact Twinkles and Sugar Queen were dating _years_ ago, like _before_ they were actually dating. They just didn't know it.

"Yeah!" I cheered, "Wait… Sweetness and Airhead would be pissed off if either one of them went off with another person. If it lands on either of them just spin again."

"Deal." Sparky agreed and sat in the circle.

"So…" Meathead said, "Spin to see who goes first?"

"Yeah! I'll spin." Airhead offered, the bottle just had to land on me.

"Great. JUST great. Pass the damn bottle." I droned holding my hand out and I spun the bottle as hard as I could.

"So… Who'd it land on?" I asked anxiously, hoping for Sokka.

"Uhh…" Sweetness started, her tone of voice wasn't good, "It landed on… _Zuko."_

* * *

HAHA I've always hated cliffhangers. NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS! Yay! Well part three soon to be added. And WWF (WhiteWingsFlutter) thank you for beta-ing everything I do because I spell simply wrong. Where would I be without you? Review if you want to, actually review or DIE. Just kidding. But if you review it would raise my self-esteem. GO SPELL CHECK! Happy New Year!

~ From ME! FlameoInstantNoodles! HNY!

I forgot this earlier! I need you to choose between if Toph should go with Zuko or Sokka. Those for going with Zuko write TOKO at the end of a review and those for Sokka write TOKKA at the end. Thank you for reviewing! I need _your_ decision.


	9. Toph and Sokka Under The Mistletoe Pt 3

*ONLY RELEVANT THINGS ARE IN BOLD you don't have to read the rest

I am SO sorry on taking so long to update. I have a lot going on these days. Soccer. School. Homework. Soccer Practice. My Friends Online Rants. E-mail. Tumblr. Fanfiction Writing/Reading. My Life, Yeah it happened. Luckily I'm single, So My Boyfriend won't be on the list for a long time.

I can't stay home listen to music and write all day like I use to. Tears were streaming down my face as the realization struck. **This chapter finally has smoochie smoochie kissy kissy oggi oggi. Or in other words TOKKA kiss! YAY!**

I (of course) don't own ATLA! Like who writes fanfiction about it that does?

In request of a reviewer I will explain what _seven minutes in heaven_ actually is OR you could just look it up on Wikipedia. It's a game that teenagers have created where you either spin a bottle or pull names. They pair gets locked in a closet or a dark enclosed space (the time range varies from a short amount of time to five hours. I would need to pee if it was that long) and usually kiss or make out. The end. You're welcome to people who don't know what it is.

* * *

**Toph and Sokka Under the Mistletoe Pt. 3: We Won The Bet**

Zuko's P.O.V.

All I could think was damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. That really helps the chance of winning Mai back, going off with another girl to make out. CRUD. Oh look, new word.

"CRAa- I mean- Yay?" I exclaimed, trying my best to cover up when Katara gave me a death glare. Yup. I have seen it before, when she actually tried to kill me. It was scary.

"Come on," The blind girl sighed, "The closet's by the kitchen. So if you have to fart do it now." _She didn't want it to land on me… Well I didn't want it to land on me either. I think she wanted it to land on Sokka._

I heard snickers from everyone but Sokka. I think he sighed. _Looks like he wanted it to land on him too._

"WAIT!" Katara suddenly yelled, "I'm pretty sure that I saw Toph use earthbending to move the bottle! She cheated!"

"Oh man, I thought I was going to get away with it," Toph fibbed, "Don't I have to spin again?"

"Duh." Katara replied and I just barely caught her wink at me while I was getting seated.

After we were seated Aang whispered to Katara, she whispered back, and she nodded. _Something is definitely off, but I have another chance to win Mai over so why do I care? _

After Toph took another spin, I saw Aang move his hand on the floor slightly, probably earthbending, to make the bottle slow down out of the corner of of my eye.

"It landed on Sokka! Yay! You two go in the closet here's a candle. Bye!" Katara shouted and shoved them into the closet.

Now all I could think was _Thanks Katara…_

* * *

Toph's P.O.V.

"Why did she give us a candle?" Meathead asked, confused by his sister's actions.

"Probably to see the plant glued to the ceiling!" I said, "What idiot would put a plant in _here_?"

"Want me to take a look." Snoozles offered, and I could tell by his position he was holding the candle.

"Well… I can't see… at all… so, _definitely_ let me take a look!" I replied sarcastically.

"Right! Sorry… I'm so use to treating you like you could see." Sokka apologized.

"Heh heh… Thanks… I'm just use to people treating me like I'm a helpless little girl." I answered, glad that it was dark and Sokka couldn't see my blush.

"Yeah… I'll look at the plant now." Sokka said. And with that he raised the candle up and his breathing hitched.

"What? What is it?" I asked anxiously, if his heart almost stopped this had to be getting us somewhere.

"Um… It's uh… How do I say it?" Sokka questioned himself, this was aggravating, "It's mi… mis… uh…"

"GODDAMNIT TELL ME WHAT THE FREAKING PLANT IS!" I yelled, finally snapping.

* * *

Mai's P.O.V.

"What the Spirit World was that!?" Zuko yelled after the closet had an outburst.

"Maybe Toph finally snapped and is killing Sokka!" I thought with enthusiasm.

"…Katara, I am forever in your debt for making Sokka go with Toph instead of me. How can I ever repay you?" Zuko praised dropping to his knees in front of the Avatar's girlfriend.

"Hmm… Let me think…" Katara said in mock pondering, "You can give us each 100 gold pieces when we win the bet."

"Oh… You weren't trying to save me were you?" Zuko realized.

"Nope." Katara replied victoriously, "You still have to give us each 100 gold pieces."

"Yes my master." Zuko bowed jokingly.

"Well, I'll check if Toph became a murderer or not." Aang said, walking over to the closet…

* * *

Sokka's P.O.V.

"Okay… Stop… Strangling… Me." I managed to get out before I died from lack of air. _Yue! Woman and the tempers! _**(I wrote this but still take offense to it, but I think it too, so the offense is only mild) **

"Okay… Tell. Me. What. The. Plant. Is." Toph replied softly but very menacingly.

"It's mistletoe…" I mumbled. Although I knew Toph could hear me though.

"We… h-have to… kiss." I continued when Toph wasn't replying.

"I know that! I have a brain!" Toph replied quickly. _If you want her to kiss you don't make her angry!_

"So… are we gonna do this?" I asked the blind, yet beautiful girl.

"Well… only if you want to…" Toph said softly. _Note to self: Toph seems calm when whispering. Also she looks very beautiful in dim light._

"YES! I mean -ahem- that would be cool, sure." I answered, blushing. _Toph can defintetly feel my heartbeat now…_

"So…" Toph said turning to face me.

"Yeah…" I replied doing the same.

"Are we going to do this?" She asked leaning slightly forward.

"I guess we are…" I answered, leaning father in.

"Well here goes nothing." My soul mate said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"You got that right…" I concluded, after putting my hands on her waist.

**(Okay… I have never been kissed and have never wrote a kissing scene before… so I will use my reading experiences to describe… here I go…)**

Our lips were a few inches apart and the suspense was killing us both. Her eyelids closed and I followed soon afterwards. I could see the light dimming in the closet. I couldn't tell how close our lips were but at this point as long as we kissed I was in no position to care. I wrapped my arms closer around her and she did the same. I couldn't take it anymore so I closed the gap.

It was heaven.

I accidentally went in to fast and her back connected to the wall. I doubt she cared though, for she was kissing me back like it was her last kiss on earth. Her chest was pressed against mine as I deepened the kiss and she moaned softly, that only encouraged me more. I pressed on her so hard that she slid down the wall and we ended up on the floor (She was rich, she had walk-in closets). I ended up on top of her, our legs in a tangled mess and her hands at the back of my head pressing me harder to her.

**(HA HA! I'm evil!)**

* * *

Aang's P.O.V. 

"I'll check out what's going on…" I said walking to the closet. As I put my hand on the wall, my brain nearly puked. I don't really mind when Katara and I do that, but the physical appearance is strange.

"What? What happened?" Katara asked. She wore a worried look on her face as I walked back over to them.

"Let's just say…" I stared looking at Zuko… "We won the bet.

* * *

Okay I know I suck at kissing scenes… If you want more kissing description in the next chapter write MONKEY FEATHERS at the end of your review just because!


	10. And He Kissed Me Back

I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry that this is SO late. I have a lot more going on in my life. You can't blame me, that… and I've been avoiding it... ANYWAY! I will have less time to write these! Noooooo… all I have is study hall…which I will be using for science fair *sigh* Reviews usually come in faster… I cared so much that I had to check every day… I'm sad. *TEAR* look! all you non-reviewers made me cry! ... Well this is the Maiko side of the story. With Kataang mixed inside. (I can't write emo love very well, so wish me good luck) this is a short chapter.

**bs13 from your request for Maiko this is dedicated to you!**

* * *

**And He Kissed Me Back**

Zuko's P.O.V.

As Toph and Sokka continued to do their… _thing_, Momo had climbed into Katara's lap, who was sitting on a chair next to Aang. I was sitting as close to Mai as I possibly could, however, I think Mai could care less. The hour glass on the table ended, so Katara went to the closet. As she reached for the door handle Aang shouted "I suggest you don't open-", before his girlfriend opened the door forcefully, "-that."

Toph and Sokka were on the floor, their arms tightly around each other and their heads now looking up at Katara. They smiled sheepishly and you could see Sokka's lips smeared with Toph's pale pink lip gloss. That made Katara laugh harder than she already would've.

After she calmed down, she motioned that their time was up. She walked over to Aang and I barely heard her whisper, "Can you remember when I was Sokka and Toph and Sokka were you and I?"

"Well, I remember Sokka blowing a fuse and fainting instead of laughing his head off…" Aang replied making Katara giggle but also caused a funny look from Mai.

"Okay… since Aang and I will go last-" Katara started before Aang cut her off.

"When did we agree to that?" He asked, she only had to slap him a few times before continuing, "That means Mai and Zuko have to go!" Katara shouted with a cheesy smile and shoved Mai and I into the closet, then she pointed above our heads, in mock astonishment she exclaimed "Oh look Mistletoe! Kissy Kissy! Bye." And with that the closet was quickly closed.

* * *

Mai's P.O.V.

"What just happened?" Zuko asked, trying to process what happened in the last 20 seconds.

"Uh I think we got pushed into a closet by the avatar's girlfriend who then said something about mistletoe and 'Kissy Kissy' or something." I answered calmly, we were sitting next to each other and our backs were leaned against the wall.

"Ha ha… Wait… WHAT?" Zuko screamed, damn boy has a loud shout.

"Spirits, no need to yell, I can here you just fine." I said rubbing my ears. _I think I'm deaf._

"What did you say before?" Zuko questioned, softer than before, _Thank Yue._

"Um… I can hear you just fine?" I replied, I knew what Zuko wanted to hear, but a little fun won't hurt.

"No, No, No! Before that." Zuko said getting louder. _Oh no._

"We got pushed into a closet." I answered, putting my hands behind my head.

"A little bit forward!" Zuko pushed, _The guy can be persistent, I mean I'm talking to the person who kept hunt the Avatar for three years, when two-thirds of the time he was hunting they boy, Aang was frozen…_

"Nooo need to yell." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"No befo- Hey look mistletoe!" Zuko said pointing to the ceiling.

"Yay! You finally figured it out! You get a Zuko snack!" I exclaimed, a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Really?" Zuko said excitedly, before hitting his head on something.

"No. Now, you gonna kiss me or what?" I asked, trying to hold down my blush. Thank Yue for self-control.

"What?" Zuko asked, shocked at my boldness, I think.

"I said. Are. You. Going. To. Kiss. Me. Or what?" I rephrased, a devilish smirk on my face.

"Uh, aren't you still mad about you know… me going to see my father without telling you?" Zuko questioned weakly.

"No. Of course not. That's the reason I came back to you." I answered, trying to be sweet. _Yeah. Hopefully I won't have to try again._

"You came back to see my father." Zuko said, confused. _For the firelord, you think he would take a hint. Koh, he's a total airhead sometimes._

"Oh, for Yue's sake! Just kiss me already!" I nearly shouted, and put my lips to his. And he kissed me back.

* * *

Toph's P.O.V.

_The vibrations in that closet I'm feeling right now… Ugh_ "Sokka? Can I sit on your lap?" I asked so my feet wouldn't have to see any of… that.

"Uh… yeah sure." My new/first boyfriend replied as I plopped myself onto him.

"So you guys together now?" Twinkletoes asked, that snitch.

"Yup. And what we do is none of your scorpion-beeswax!" I shouted.

"Oh Aang, I meant to thank you for the stuff and the thing with the girl." Sokka said, he wasn't finished though, "And marrying my little sis' is okay with me, and my dad would love to have the avatar marry his daughter."

"Sweetness." I said and pecked him on the lips. "Can I be the maid of honor?"

"Sure Toph… but since when are we getting married?" Sugar Queen asked.

"Oh, you don't know yet? Ooops!" I said, I thought Twinkles had already popped the question, my bad.

"Don't know what?" Sugar Queen asked, man even after three years, the girl is still as blind as me.

"I was going to wait until the New Year festival, but I guess it can be moved up in time." Twinkle toes said with a short sigh, "Wait right here." Then he ran outside.

"Where is he going? What's going on?" Katara brooded, I could feel her heart beating rapidly.

"No need to worry Kat, He's probably going to Appa, and you'll see very soon." Sokka said, and we waited for Aang to return.

* * *

I'm sorry to leave it at a semi-cliffhanger, but I'm trying to drag it out as long as possible! Please review chapter 11 will be coming in a whole lot faster, I've been avoiding this chapter for a while. Kill me now. Anybody who doesn't want chapter 11 to be the last write **FIRE FLAKES RULE **at the end of your review. That is how I know you read my author's notes.

**(Check this website kataang loverz: ** s/8862992/1/Kataang-Aang-and-Katara-love**)**


	11. Trapped

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **ALL RIGHT! Thank you to everybody reviewed and because I like to give others the option of when my story shall end, _this is not the last chapter__. _THIS IS ALSO A SHORT CHAPTER.

Disclaimer: No I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. If I did, I wouldn't be able to write my story because it would already be in the show.

* * *

**Trapped**

Katara's P.O.V.

_This is so confusing, not to mention frustrating, and not one of my closest friends will tell me what is happening. Wait… we were talking about weddings so…? God, why can't I figure this out? I guess I'll have to wait, Sokka did say that I would find out…_

"TWINKLE TOES HURRY YOUR SORRY LITTLE AIRBENDING BUTT UP BEFORE SUGAR QUEEN DIES OF WONDERING!" Toph yelled in the direction Aang had ran off.

"Toph, honey. Calm down." My brother soothed. _Damn, now I know what Oogies are… ugh. _

"I found it!" Aang said running back into the room. Toph just looked really bored then whispered something in my brother's ear.

"Uh… we are going… to go to… Toph's room now… night." Sokka stuttered awkwardly, as Toph pulled him out by the hand.

"Ew… I don't even want to think about what they are doing up there." Aang muttered as he watched them walk out.

"Um… what were you going to ask me on New Years?" I asked, shifting nervously in my seat.

"You seriously haven't figured out by now?" I heard my brother yell from upstairs.

"Oh, just swap spit with Toph already!" I shouted back. _Poor Poppy, she's gonna trouble trying sleep with Toph and Sokka in the room above her._

"I will!" Sokka replied and then muffled sounds were heard. …_ugh._

"Anyway…" Aang started, "I understand that girls from the water tribes normally get married around sixteen and I don't want any bozo running off with you. I'm turning 16 in a few months

and I really don't want to get an arranged marriage either. So I just wanted to say… will you, Katara of the Southern Water tribe,** (A/N: Geez, I can't write this)** will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was speechless, in a good way. It wasn't sudden or unexpected, we knew from that kiss on the balcony in Ba Sing Sei that we were going to be together forever. Even then, I had always dreamed of this day since then. But, how do I say yes the right way?

"I… uh…" was all my mouth would say, which put a douse on Aang's spirit.

"I'm sorry, I should've waited longer." He said, getting ready to runoff. But before he could I kissed him, words could not describe how I felt when he asked me, that's why I put that feeling into an action.

"Um… Is that a yes?" Aang asked after we pulled back.

"A thousand times yes, why would I have a reason _not _to marry you?" I answered kissing him again.

"This is the best day of my life!" Aang exclaimed, then he picked me up by the waist and spun me around (It was a pretty big room) "I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you in a better setting, I also wish I had time to finish the necklace." He continued holding up an extremely beautiful necklace, _How is it possible to make something so pretty in such a short period of time?_

"Aang, if you asked me in a room full of dying people I would've said yes!" I exclaimed… " Wait… scratch that, if you asked me in a junkyard I would have the same reaction!"

"Great, you don't have to wear this one though, I know how much your mom means to you." He said. _Yes, I definitely would love to marry him._

"No Aang, I think… I think it's time I move on… I mean my mom will always be with me in my heart and soul." I started, it was really hard to say, "But you're with me now and I intend to make the most of it."

"You know, I thought losing Appa and seeing Gyatso dead were the only things that could make me cry." Aang said, "I thought that tears showed weakness, I guess I was wrong, I like tears now, they have joy in them. "

We hugged for a long time, after a while, I broke the hug and took of my mothers necklace so Aang could put on the other one. After a short time we decided to go to bed, tomorrow was going to be eventful, in many ways.

While we walked past Toph and Sokka's room, we saw the making out. Toph was on top; dominance was in her blood, or mind, spirits know. Then Aang stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my reaction to his sudden stiffness.

"Nothing. I could've sworn I had forgot something in the living room." Aang answered, and he thought for a moment. "Nah, I bet I just left Momo down there; he'll be fine."

* * *

Mai's P.O.V.

**~MEANWHILE IN THE CLOSET~**

"Help! Somebody? Anyone? Aang? Toph? Sokka? Katara?" Zuko shouted, we were locked in a dark closet all night, oh the possibilities.

"Give it up Zuko were locked in here, we might as well take advantage of it." I said seductively.

"Uh… what do you have in mind?" Zuko asked sitting on the floor.

"Oh, you'll see." I grinned.

* * *

Okay, no they are not going to do it, this is a T rated story and I shall stay that way until my mind corrupts further. So now this obviously is NOT the last chapter! Review please. Poor Zuko, all you Maiko loverz, just imagine what you intend to imagine. I will not put any descriptions.


	12. First Author's Note :(

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! I advise you to read:**

I'm so sorry; I haven't had time to update at all… I just can't find any ideas what to do for the next chapter! WRITERS BLOCK! C. R. U. D. Hopefully someone will come up with something. If you would like a sequel type: TOPHYKINS and if you would just like me to make another chapter type: SECOND SEASON OF KORRA!

Please feel free to suggest any idea, I'm sorry that I couldn't make another chapter and I hate having to write authors notes (even thought this is my first one. I am open to ideas and please feel free to PM me.

**Special Thanks to:**

**The Animanga Girl**

**arekickarss 13**

**bs13**

**KC2016**

Thank you for all your continued support to my fanfiction, this story was supposed to be a one-shot but look at it now; 67 reviews and 11 chapters. You have made me continue this story even when I almost stopped a few times. THANK YOU.

_To fill in for my missing chapter I will put in a small one-shot to show I still care!_

* * *

**There It Goes**

Toph's P.O.V.

Sweet. That's how I imagined my first kiss. Sweet, gentle and soft. Sure it started out like that but soon it became frantic, ragged and rushed. Not how I wanted it.

Sure my life was frantic, ragged and rushed, but I had hoped this would be the one moment that would be sweet. Calm and still, but Sokka had other plans for that.

Earlier in the morning I had finally worked up the courage to ask Sokka the question that had been prying my curiosity for as long as I knew Sokka.

So when I found him alone sleeping, it was perfect. He started mumbling something like "Katara… don't date Aang… he burnt my blubbered seal jerky." Classic. Meathead dreaming about meat.

But then he started mumbling something even I couldn't understand. The only words I could make out were "Toph and Love". The blush on my cheeks was inevitable. To hear my name and love come from Sokka in the same sentence made my heart melt. Which it was not supposed to do.

I leaned over Sokka's face and tried to imagine kissing him. It was hard too do, Sokka seemed so… so Sokka. There was no way to describe it. I knew Sokka was a deep sleeper so I decided to see how deep of a sleeper he was.

I placed my hand on his forehead, slightly towards his hair. Nothing. I moved my hand down a he jerked. I froze until he fell back asleep. That was a close one. I moved my hand to his lips, soft and warm. Just like I imagined them.

Then I dared to do the impossible. I moved my body onto his and he was still fast asleep.

I slowly moved my face closer to his and cupped his cheek. He leaned into my hand and mumbled my name. That's a good sign. I moved my lips towards his and hesitated only briefly.

I smashed my lips onto his hoping to bring me joy. Sadly he started to wake up.

Crap. But surprisingly he grabbed my waist and started kissing me back. He flipped me over and took control.

There goes my perfect first kiss.

* * *

**~STILL IN TOKKA BUSINESS FLAMEOINSLNTNOODLES! 4 ever~**


End file.
